Hotfixes
October 2012 October 8 * General ** Vengeance should now ramp up more quickly. Avoidance will now grant Vengeance based on the average damage of the avoided NPC auto-attack, instead of just refreshing existing Vengeance. This does not apply to enemy special attacks. * Classes ** Monk *** Detonating Zen Sphere now does progressively less damage when more than 10 targets are affected. *** Zen Pilgrimage: Return now ensures that the journey is round trip. *** Rising Sun Kick now always properly applies the Mortal Wounds effect to targets it damages. *** The healing generated by Spinning Crane Kick has been reduced by 30%. ** Paladin *** Execution Sentence can no longer be cast while Hexed. ** Priest *** Spirit of Redemption will no longer sometimes prevent players from rolling on items. ** Warlock *** The Warlock Season 12 4-piece PvP set bonus will no longer cause Warlocks that have assumed Dark Apotheosis form to lose access to Fury Ward. *** Metamorphosis: Void Ray will now correctly aggro creatures within range. ** Shaman *** Unleash Earth no longer generates a taunt effect against enemies that are immune. * Creatures ** Galleon will no longer sometimes respawn too quickly. ** The Beast of Jade in the Jade Forest will no longer cast Jade Statue. ** Kal'Tik the Blight will no longer disappear unexpectedly. ** Bog Lashes spawned in combat with Fen Stalker no longer grant experience when slain. ** Granary Vandals now engage properly when attacked from range. * Items ** The Relic of Niuzao now provides 1434 Stamina, and grants 8871 Dodge when used. ** Valorous Commendations now correctly grant Valor Points when Honor Points are capped. ** Lesser Charms of Good Fortune now stack to 180. ** Vial of Shadows, Cunning of the Cruel, and Bone-Link Fetish now have a reduced chance to be triggered when worn by players above level 85. ** Grand Expedition Yak *** Cousin Slowhands now sells all three reagents to remove talents and glyphs: Vanishing Powder, Dust of Disappearance, and Tome of the Clear Mind. * Pet Battles ** Defeating the Grand Master pet tamers on each continent now correctly unlocks all of the associated Pet Battle daily quests for characters of both factions on an account. * Quests ** The quest "Lost Scouts" will now be offered after "Survival Ring: Blades" and "The Battle Ring" are completed. ** Players that had previously completed "The Guo-Lai Halls" can now properly acquire the remaining quests to unlock the Golden Lotus reputation daily quests. ** The Klaxxi will now be more consistently varied in the daily quests that they offer, regardless of realm restarts. ** The Klaxxi'va are now visible after the quest "Overthrone" is complete. ** Shadow-Pan Scouts for the quest "Lost Scouts" will now despawn appropriately after the quest is completed. ** Party members now share quest credit appropriately for the following quests in the Jade Forest: "The Wayward Dead", "Trapped!", "Spitfire", "Unbound", and "Rally the Survivors". ** Players are now able to complete and turn in both "Pooped" and "Sweet as Honey". ** The Dark Heart of the Mogu can now be acquired in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. ** Slaying Shao-Tien Mindbenders now properly provides credit towards the completion of "The Silent Approach". ** Shao-Tien Surveyors now spawn more frequently and are easier to spot. ** Players can now no longer interact with the Sik'thik Cages after completing "The Search for Restless Leng". ** Qua-Ro Whitebrow is now easier to defeat during the quest "His Trainer's Challenge: Qua-Ro Whitebrow". ** Players can now more easily acquire "Unyielding Servitors" from Daschla in Silverpine Forest. * Dungeons & Raids ** Mogu'Shan Vaults *** Pets can no longer maintain threat against the Emperor's Strength during the Will of the Emperor encounter. *** Gara'jal the Spiritbinder will now cast Final Destination correctly. *** Elegon now flies closer to the ground, allowing certain Area of Effect abilities to properly target him. *** Touch of the Titans, Overcharged, and Energy Conduit no longer interrupt player spellcasting during the Elegon encounter. *** Mogu'shan Wardens in the Elegon encounter now move more slowly. ** The Stone Guardians inside the Halls of Gou-Lai now respawn more slowly. ** High Inquisitor Whitemane's Mass Resurrection will now properly resurrect all eligible targets in the Heroic and Challenge Mode versions of the Scarlet Monastery. * Scenarios ** Brewmaster Boof's assistants in the Brewmoon Festival scenario are really applying themselves and now work more quickly. ** The health and damage of enemies in the Brewmoon Festival has been reduced. * PvP ** Healing and shielding effects applied to players that have been involved in PvP combat are now reduced by 15% . ** Battlegrounds *** Several on-use items no longer function inside Rated Battlegrounds. *** Cobo Cola and Carbonated Water can now be used in Rated Battlegrounds. *** Silvershard Mines can now properly end in a tie. * Bug Fixes ** Dead players and Priests in Spirit of Redemption form are now properly granted credit for the "Mosh Pit" achievement upon completion. ** The Avengers of Hyjal achievement is now account wide. October 4 * General ** The Sha of Anger now respawns more frequently, but less predictably. ** Galleon can no longer be taunted, and both he and his companions are now more dangerous. ** The cost to learn Battle Pet Training has been reduced from 100 gold to 10 gold. * Classes ** Druid *** Fixed an issue where Stampeding Roar could sometimes be cast in any form. *** Resolved several issues with the spell Nature's Vigil. ** Death Knight *** The Chillblains talent now works properly with Chains of ice. Casting Chains of Ice on a target will apply both the Chillblains snare and the Chains of Ice rooting effect. ** Mage *** Mages have learned to stop hitting themselves with Nether Tempest. ** Monk *** Resuscitate now casts correctly in Arenas. *** Chi Torpedo is now a full body effect, targeting friends and foes immediately surrounding the Monk, rather than those near the front of the Monk's body. ** Warrior *** Devastate will now correctly activate Sword and Board. ** Hunter *** Kill Command, Glaive Toss, and Powershot will now properly activate Thrill of the Hunt. *** Scatter Shot will now properly break when damage is dealt by any source. ** Paladin *** Both Repentance and Hammer of Justice can now be applied to the same target. *** Fixed an issue where Execution Sentence could deal excessive damage under some circumstances. ** Rogue *** Five combo point Deadly Throw finishing moves will no longer interrupt the spells cast by a Paladin under the effects of Devotion Aura. ** Warlock *** The instant cast Incinerates generated by Backlash will now correctly consume Backlash. ** Shaman *** Players with Elemtental or Restoration specializations no longer suffer pushback when casting Elemental Blast. * Creatures ** The Sha of Anger will no longer rudely interrupt the meals of those who are not engaged in combat with him. ** The Sha of Anger will now correctly respawn after a wipe. ** Players that are not eligible for loot from the Sha of Anger will no longer be able to use an Elder Charm of Good Fortune for an extra loot roll. ** Dagou, objective of "The Guo-Lai Halls", is no longer tameable. ** Blackmane Pillagers now award significantly less experience. ** Sra’thik Warcallers, Sra’thik Swiftclaws, and Sra’thik Kunchongs now drop loot commensurate with their difficulty, given the assistance of Niuzao. ** Birds of Pandaria are now hormone free. These healthier, slimmer birds will now drop Wildfowl Breast somewhat less frequently. ** Honor quartermasters have been working out; they now have the correct amount of health and deal increased damage. ** Peacekeepers of both factions in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms now have increased health. * Items ** The mana gained from the two piece set bonuses provided by Tier 12 healing sets has been reduced. ** The Coin of Luck now grants 537 Critical Strike instead of haste. ** Brann Bronzebeard is no longer interested in buying Crates of Archaeology Fragments. ** Using the Phase Fingers tinker on gloves will now increase the player's dodge rating by 2,880 for 10 seconds. The tinker can only be activated once per minute. ** The Hunter glyph, Glyph of Black ice will no longer appear in auction house searches for Monk glyphs. ** The lore book, "The Wandering Widow" should now be visible regardless of player phase. ** Players can no longer sell the Warbot Ignition Key to vendors after retrieving it from the mailbox or purchasing it from Jepetto Joybuzz. * Pet Battles ** The pet ability Expunge now deals more damage. ** Certain captured pets now appear correctly in the Pet Journal. ** Cassandra Kaboom's pets are now the correct level. ** Players are now able to obtain Pristine Pet Traps and Strong Pet Traps from the achievements "Pro Pet Crew" and "Going to Need More Traps". * Quests ** All players attacking Dagou will now properly receive quest credit when he is slain. ** Bloodknight Antari has adopted a more sedentary life-style. ** Phasing now functions correctly after the quest "The Final Power" has been completed. ** Leven Dawnblade is now easier to find. ** Leven Dawnblade will now correctly allow players to turn in "The Secrets of Guo-Lai". ** Kaz'tik the Manipulator is now clearer about his unwillingness to chat with players. ** Players should no longer become disconnected after defeating a Great White Plainshawk during the quest "A Lesson in Bravery". ** Players on the quest "Viseclaw Soup" will find that Viseclaw Scuttlers now have more eyeballs. ** The quest "Extending Our Coverage" now offers appropriate experience, gold and reputation. ** Skeer the Bloodseeker will now correctly emerge from the Ancient Amber Chunk even if a player dies while casting Break Amber. ** Skeer the Bloodseeker is now appropriately conversational in the course of "The Scent of Blood". ** The quest "Striking First" can now be completed. ** It is no longer possible to obtain the quest "The Gou-Lai Halls" without fulfilling its prerequisites. ** The Yak Wash will now make all but the filthiest Yaks sparkling clean. ** Fixed an issue where players were sometimes unable to obtain the quest "Barring Entry". ** Fixed several issues with the quest "Stones of Power". ** Players will now properly receive credit for the quest "The Ritual" in Kun-Lai Summit. ** Trainees will now properly concede defeat in the course of completing "The Lesson of Stifled Pride". * Dungeons & Raids ** Bonus loot rolls on The Stone Guard in Mogu'Shan Vaults now yield appropriate loot. ** Players that have defeated The Stone Guard will receive Valor Points appropriately in all difficulties. ** Players are now able to obtain the guild achievement for completing Mogu'Shan Vaults. ** Enemies will no longer respawn incorrectly in Mogu'Shan Vaults. ** Slaying Elegon while he is beginning to Enrage will no longer sometimes prevent his chest from spawning. ** After sensitivity training, Master Snowdrift now respects personal boundaries, and will no longer sometimes give awkwardly long hugs. ** The creatures in Shado-Pan Monastery found between the Sha of Violence and Corrupted Taran Zhu are now less difficult. ** The Shado-Pan Trainees will now attack during "The Battle Ring". ** General Pa'valak's Blade Rush will no longer target pets in the Siege of Niuzao Temple. ** Enemies in the Scarlet Monastery will no longer ignore line of sight when using ranged abilities against players. ** Fixed an issue with Rom'ogg Bonecrusher's Chains of Woe. * PvP ** Battlegrounds *** The health of Demolishers in Strand of the Ancients now scales correctly with their drivers. *** The time limit for Warsong Gulch has been reduced from 25 to 20 minutes. * Bug Fixes ** Resolved several issues that could occur with Cross Realm Zones. ** The respawn rate of Ghost Iron Ore has been reduced to the correct value. ** Windwool Cloth now drops less frequently from enemies. ** Cyclonic Inspiration now persists until players leave their respective faction strongholds in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. ** The guild perk, The Quick and the Dead, now increases the movement speed of dead players by 10%, down from 100%. ** Players are now able to properly earn the "Save it for Later" achievement from the Greenstone Village scenario. ** Completing Rare and normal Cataclysm archaeology projects will now correctly grant skill increases. ** Dark Soil in the Valley of the Four Winds now respawns correctly. ** Level 10 characters logging into Mists of Pandaria for the first time will now correctly learn Control Pet and Control Demon. October 1 * General ** Players no longer require Honored reputation with Mists of Pandaria factions to purchase gear with Justice Points. ** The reputation requirement to purchase certain pieces of Mists of Pandaria Valor Point gear have been reduced from Revered to Honored. These include: **** Klaxxi - neck items *** Golden Lotus - rings *** Shado-Pan - cloaks *** August Celestials - bracers **** The item level of Mists of Pandaria gear that is purchased with Justice Points has been raised from 450 to 458. ** The item level of Mists of Pandaria gear that is purchased with Honor Points has been lowered from 464 to 458. As a result, the quality color of these items has been changed from Epic to Rare. However, the PvP Power and PvP resilience of these items has been increased significantly so these items retain their previous degree of effectiveness in PvP. ** Mists of Pandaria PvP item vendors were tired of getting the dook kicked out of them. Their health has been increased significantly. ** The item level requirement to queue for Mists of Pandaria Heroic dungeons has been reduced from 440 to 435. * Classes ** Druid **** The area of effect damage from Nature's Vigil will no longer hit stealthed targets. *** Fixed an issue with Incarnation that could allow flight without using Flight Form. *** Dream of Cenarius now correctly increases the healing from Cenarion Ward by 30% instead of 70%. *** Starsurge casts that trigger an Eclipse now deal the correct amount of damage. *** Mojo is now removed properly when a druid assumes Flight Form. *** Symbiosis has been changed, and now grants the following abilities: ****** Protection warriors - Stampeding Shout **** Blood death knights - Wild Mushroom: Plague Protection **** Protection paladins - Wrath **** Brewmaster monks - Bear Hug ********* The periodic damage of Thrash (Bear) now deals 60% more damage. Initial direct damage remains un-changed. ****** Death Knight **** Death and Decay will no longer trigger the Runic Return two piece PvP set bonus. *** Howling Blast and Unholy Blight now properly spread their diseases to the primary target as well as other targets within range. **** Mage **** Nether Tempest no longer strikes targets the Mage is not already in combat with. *** Charges of Ice Floes are no longer consumed when the Chilled effect from Frost Armor is applied to enemies. **** Monk **** Casting Roll while accepting an Arena queue will no longer prevent the monk from taking actions once within the arena. *** Glyphed and un-glyphed versions of Spinning Fire Blossom now deal the same amount of damage. *** Missing with Blackout Kick after the Combo Breaker mastery activates will no longer grant two free Chi. *** Swift Reflexes now deals 100% more damage. *** Keg Smash now deals 50% more damage and strikes all nearby targets, rather than three. **** Warrior **** Protection warrior damage values has been adjusted: ****** Revenge now deals 50% damage to a secondary target, and 25% damage to a third target. **** Deep Wounds now does 50% less damage for Protection warriors only. ******* Warbringer will now stun the correct target when using macros. *** Wild Strikes that consume the last charge of Bloodsurge will now properly cause a one second global cooldown, rather than a 1.5 second global cooldown. **** Hunter **** Many beasts are now properly able to be tamed. *** Deterrence now properly prevents the stun effect from the Warrior talent Warbringer. *** Explosive Shot can now properly trigger Thrill of the Hunt. Explosive Shots that have no cost due to the effects of Lock and Load can not trigger this effect. **** Paladin **** Holy Wrath now deals 100% more damage. *** Avenger's Shield now deals 50% more damage. *** Seal of Truth and Censure now deal 80% less damage for Protection Paladins only. **** Priest **** Flash Heal will now consume both Surge of Light and Inner Focus when both buffs are active. *** Void Tendril root effect is now subject to diminishing returns in PvP. *** The Shadow version of Divine Insight no longer procs for Holy or Discipline priests. *** Healing from the Divine Star spell no longer breaks channeling for the caster or friendly players. **** Warlock **** Hellfire no longer does damage immediately when it is initially cast, and now does the correct amount of damage over its 14 second duration. * Creatures ** Players visiting other realms via RealID or Battletag parties will no longer receive loot from Galleon/Salyis's Warband. ** Mutated Silkmoths and Tiny Mutated Silkmoths are now more abundant. ** Sprites will now only stack the Spritely buff to 20 (was 40). ** Orchard Wasps will no longer attack critters in the area. ** Creatures slain in the Krasarang Wilds will no longer clutter the environment. ** Groundbreaker Brojai in Krasarang Wilds is no longer quite so loud. ** Captain Doren will now correctly respawn if players leave his cave after he enters his Sha form. ** Cheerful Jessu and the mailbox are now always available in Pearlfin Village. ** Birds and beasts in Kun-Lai Summit are now meatier. ** Various NPCs in Kun-Lai Summit now respawn less frequently. ** Fixed an issue that could cause the Sha of Anger to despawn under certain certain circumstances. ** Captain Ripflesh should no longer despawn unexpectedly. ** Creature respawn rates in Howlingwind Cavern has been adjusted when many players are in the area. ** Giant Cave Bats now award significantly less experience. ** King Spineclaws now award significantly less experience. ** Captive breeding programs have brought the endangered Briny Clacker and Brineshell Snappers back to sustainable populations. ** The Shuffling Mistlurker's Smash attack no longer has a knock-back effect. They are still jerks. ** Osul Sharphorns in Townlong Steppes now leash properly, and no longer knock themselves silly when using Gored or Demolish. ** Ordo Overseers now leash properly and reset if they stray too far away from the farm. * Items ** The Cremating Torch effect no longer affects players or pets. ** The Mithril Stopwatch trinket's effect Now Is The Time! activates properly from spell damage. ** Puntable Marmot may no longer be used in Rated Battlegrounds and Arenas. The Puntable Marmot may no longer be used as the target of a Warrior's Intervene or a Druid's Wild Charge. ** Merchants will no longer buy certain pets or mounts. ** The Amber Sledge of Klaxxi'vess is now correctly be purchased from The Klaxxi at Exalted reputation. ** Reward satchels can no longer be sold to vendors. ** The Umbrella of Chi-Ji has had its stats improved. ** The Malevolent Gladiator's Touch of Defeat, Malevolent Gladiator's Heavy Crossbow, and Malevolent Gladiator's Baton of Light are no longer available for sale from arena vendors. ** Season 12 off-hand items and shields have been adjusted to match other, equivalent PvP gear. ** Bloodthirsty Gladiator's Plate Gauntlets no longer have Spirit. ** Voodoo Brew no longer allows players to attack others of the same faction. ** The Price of Progress trinket effect been adjusted to occur less frequently. ** The Hozen Peace Pipe now only grants 100 reputation for Shado-Pan, Klaxxi, Golden Lotus, and the August Celestials. This item will continue to grant 1000 reputation for other Pandaren factions. ** The Hozen Peace Pipe now has a seven day cooldown. * Pet Battles ** Many pet abilities have been improved. ** Wild battle pets in The Veiled Stair now spawn at the correct level. ** The Clockwork Gnome's ability, Build Turret, now properly has a 2 round cooldown. ** A wayward Tiny Harvester can now be battled normally. ** Turns should no longer inadvertently be skipped when multi-round abilities are used in a Pet Battle. ** Fixed several issues that could occur when using offensive pet abilities in PvP, Tamer and Wild Pet battles. * Quests ** Fixed several issues involving daily quests and Cross Realm Zones. ** Players are now able to complete the quest "Mimicking Nature's Call". ** Anduin Wrynn should now return if he wanders off during quests in the Krasarang Wilds. ** Players are no longer able to obtain multiple Teng Appleblooms during the quest "Priorities!". ** The Silk Cocoon Bucket for the quest "Where Silk Comes From" can now be looted multiple times by different players. ** Players who have completed the quest "Weed War" no longer leave a weedy lawn in their wake. ** The Diabolical Plans that start the quest "Diabolical Plans" now drop properly for Horde players. ** Chen Stormstout and Li Li Stormstout will no longer disappear unexpectedly during the quest "Chen and Li Li". ** Hao Mann is no longer quite so loud. ** Hatchling Poop for the daily quest "Pooped" is now slightly more... persistent. ** Players can no longer be interrupted by enemy attacks when looting the Big Bag of Poop and the Tiny Bag of Poop for the daily quest "Pooped". ** Turning in the repeatable quest "Replenishing the Pantry" no longer fulfills daily quests completed achievement criteria. ** Fixed an issue that could prevent players from turning in the quest "Immortality?". ** Players must now properly earn the right to Lao-Chin the Iron Belly's company by completing "The Challenger's Ring: Lao-Chin the Iron Belly". ** Peat Clumps for the quest "Golgoss", and Peat Mounds for the quest "Arconiss", can both now be interacted with properly. ** Shao-Tien Ritual Statues for the quest "Smashing Impression" have been fixed so that they can once again be broken. ** All players attacking Aetha, Leechfingers, and The Ook of Dook will now properly receive credit for their respective quests. ** Players should now receive credit for the quest "Free From Her Clutches" when freeing Kunchong Hatchlings, and Kunchong Cages will now reset properly once opened. ** The following quest items can now be looted by all party members: Clacker Tails for the quest "Fine Dining", Volatile Blood for the quest "A Bloody Delight", Pristine Mire Beast Eye for the quest "Putting and Eye Out", Amber-Encrusted Brain for the quest "A Little Brain Work", and Thresher Jaws for the quest "Shark Week". In addition, players can now obtain up to ten un-opened Thresher Jaw at one time. ** The daily quest, "My Town, It's on Fire Again" is now more fiery. ** The daily gift quest granted by "Blingtron 4000" is now only available to players of level 80 and above. ** Terracotta Defenders now properly attack the player who looted the Bottom Fragment of Lei Shen's Tablet for the quest "Stealing Their Thunder King". ** Shao-Tien Surveyors are now easier to spot from a distance. ** The Claw of Anger, which begins the quest "Remnants of Anger", can now be looted by all members of the party or raid that slew the Sha of Anger. * Dungeons & Raids ** Level 85 players should be able to queue for random normal difficulty Cataclysm dungeons. ** Cannons in the Gate of the Setting Sun now properly propel players precisely. ** Zao Sunseeker can no longer be encountered in the Temple of the Jade Serpent. ** Level 90 players can now join the random queue for normal versions of lower level Mists of Pandaria dungeons. ** Striking Ook Ook with multiple barrels simultaneously now awards the correct number of stacks for the achievement, "Keep Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'". ** The doors leading to Master Snowdrift in the Shado-Pan Monastery should now remain open to prevent players from becoming locked out during the gauntlet. The inner doors will still close once Master Snowdrift himself is engaged. ** Hateful Essence in the Shado-Pan Monastery will no longer cause players to become stuck in combat. ** The High Inquisitor Whitemane encounter in the Scarlet Monastery now properly awards reputation upon completion. * Bug Fixes ** Player resources are now properly set to default values when the arena preparation phase ends. ** Players can no longer stack on top of the Season 12 PvP item vendors, PvE item vendors and Challenge Mode item vendors. ** Portal: Vale of Eternal Blossoms and Teleport: Vale of Eternal Blossoms are now properly retained after a paid faction transfer. ** Players are now ported directly to The Grim Guzzler tavern after accepting the queue for Coren Direbrew. ** All players that slay Warbringer Qobi are now properly awarded the Brewmoon Festival achievement. ** Turning in the quest "Flying Colors" will now properly complete the Tian Monastery portion of the Upjade Complete achievement. September 2012 September 28 * Classes ** Vengeance now ignores overkill damage. ** Arcane Torrent now returns 2% of base mana (was previously an unintended 6%). ** Priest *** Void Shift can no longer be cast on Dominate Mind targets. *** The priest Season 12 four-piece healer set bonus can now only be consumed by the priest that applied it. *** The priest Season 12 two-piece healer set bonus should now grant Diamond Soul buff to other players when Power Word: Shield is cast on them. ** Rogue *** Blind should always land as intended. Other players should not be able to dodge, block, or parry Blind. *** A priest's psyfiend's Psychic Terror should no longer affect targets under a Rogue's Smoke Bomb. ** Warrior *** Second Wind no longer interrupts a Warrior who is eating or sitting down. * Creatures ** Thieving Plainshawks in Valley of the Four Winds now cast Peck while in combat with players and no longer cast Steal Weapon. ** The humanoids of Pandaria are no longer devoid of coin, and level 86-90 creatures are now occasionally carrying a Vine-Cracked Junkbox in one of their pockets. ** The Hozen Diver in Jade Forest now has 271k health as opposed to the 135k he had before. ** Cheung the Stablemaster should now do the duties of a stablemaster, as expected. * Items ** An appropriate amount of spell power has been added to Masterwork Forgewire Axe, Amber Spine of Klaxxi'vess, Amber Saber of Klaxxi'vess, and Forgewire Axe. ** Zen Alchemist Stone should now work as intended. ** Mysterious Camel Figurines should again provide the player with the ability to see Dormus. ** The Quilen Statuette now has an item level of 463 (was 384). ** Ancient Pandaren Fishing Charm should work as intended to give the player a chance to catch additional fish. * Pet Battles ** Turn inputs should no longer sometimes be inadvertently skipped, causing only one pet to take action that turn. ** Conceding in a random PVP Pet Battle should now count as a loss. ** State-dependent abilities should now properly require that the state be present to gain their bonus effects. ** Strong and Pristine Traps should now properly be awarded when the corresponding achievement is obtained. ** The Achievement "Win Streak" should now function as expected, and be awarded to players who win 25 consecutive Pet Battles. * Quests ** Players should be able to complete "Burning Down the House" as expected. ** "SI:7 Report: Fire From the Sky" should always eject the player from Sully "The Pickle" McLeary's vehicle, and can be completed even if the player dies and returns to camp before completing Sully's event. ** "Last Toll of the Yaungol" should only provide you with Xiao Tu's companionship while you are in Hatred's Vice. ** Players who slip and fall from Serpent's Overlook while on the quest "The Seal is Broken" should be able to find their way back to Serpent's Spine by first returning to Grookin Hill or Pearlfin Village. Do watch your step! ** All of the trainers for both the Horde and Alliance versions of "Battle Pet Tamers: Cataclysm" and "Battle Pet Tamers: Pandaria" now properly apply pet recovery once defeated. ** "Sha Can Awe" quest NPCs should only apply their Languor effect on players who are currently on that quest. ** "Gardener Fran and the Watering Can" now includes a bit more guidance for new horticulturists. * Bug Fixes ** Loving a Shore Crab in Azshara ... as you do ... now properly counts towards the Achievement "To All The Squirrels I've Loved Before". ** The Luck of the Lotus buff should provide a chance to find Plundered Treasure as intended. ** Crossing a zone boundary while traveling by boat or zeppelin on a multi-passenger mount should no longer result in players being removed from the transport, but may still dismount the passengers from the multi-passenger mount. ** Players can no longer access different Pandaria daily quests by visiting other realms. ** Players visiting other realms via RealID or Battletag groups will no longer receive loot from the Salyis’s Warband encounter. September 25 * Battlegrounds ** Alterac Valley *** Boss NPCs in the level 85-89 bracket are now level 90, and their guards are now level 89. ** Isle of Conquest *** Boss NPCs in the level 85-89 bracket are now level 90, and their guards are now level 89. *** Boss NPCs in the level 90 bracket are new level 91, and their guards are now level 90. * Classes ** Druid *** Thrash periodic damage has been increased by 60%. ** Monk *** Keg Smash damage has been increased by 50%. *** Keg Smash can now hit every target in range (was previously a maximum of three). ** Warrior *** Wild Strike damage has been increased by 18%. *** Execute damage has been decreased by 7%. *** Mortal Strike damage has been increased by 5%. * Dungeons and Raids ** Bastion of Twilight *** Players are no longer able to earn the Feat of Strength "I Can't Hear You Over the Sound of How Awesome I Am". ** Stormstout Brewery *** Ook-Ook should now suffer impacts from players on barrels who hit him immediately after another barrel does. * Pet Battles ** Battle pet quests are no longer flagged for Mists of Pandaria only, and can be accepted by players who have not yet upgraded. ** Slicing Wind can now hit multiple times on pets, regardless of their family type. ** Crimson moth and Wharf Rat should appear as expected in the Pet Journal. * Quests ** Players will now receive AOE credit for sinking both the Bladefist Reaper and Stygian Scar while in proximity of the ships being destroyed during the quest "Unleash Hell". ** Players no longer remain in the Orgrimmar Gunship phase of "Into the Mists" once the quest is completed. ** In the quest "Strongarm Tactics", players should now receive credit for killing Gyro-mechanic Lavenderp or Master Engineer Cogswing if the other NPC is slain by a second player. ** Players should be able to turn in the quest "The Elder's Instruments" and then see and interact with Pearlkeeper Fujin. ** The quests "Regroup", "You're Either With Us Or...", and "Face to Face with Consequence" should be offered automatically to characters who enter Honeydew Glade after leaving Thunderhold without receiving them from General Nazgrim and Taren Zhu. ** In the "Wicked Wikkets" quest, paratroopers now drop the quest item Alliance Service Medallion 100% of the time. ** The cutscene that plays during the quest "The Jade Serpent" cannot be cancelled by the player. This is intended. * Bug Fixes ** Players should not receive duplicate messages in chat channels. ** Crossing a zone boundary on a multi-passenger mount should no longer dismount passengers. September 20 * General ** Cross-realm zones no longer bring together players who are more than 3 timezones apart. ** When Tol Barad and Wintergrasp battles commence, cross-realm zoning should now cease for the duration, and resume after the end of the battle. ** Cross-realm zones no longer behave erratically when a party changes leader. ** The organizers of Azeroth's fishing tournaments have temporarily shut down their weekly affairs. Fishing tournaments will return soon. * Classes ** Druid *** Starfire damage has been increased by approximately 3%. *** Starsurge damage has been increased by approximately 3%. *** Wrath damage has been increased by approximately 9%. *** Non-Restoration Druids will now properly get a mana discount when casting Cenarion Ward while Heart of the Wild is active. Feral and Guardian Druids will also properly gain increased healing. ** Hunter *** Glyph of Scattering should no longer cancel DoTs on boss creatures, but does still still remove all DoTs from non-boss NPCs and enemy players. ** Mage *** Arcane Blast damage has been reduced by approximately 3.5%. *** Arcane Missiles damage has been reduced by approximately 3.5%. *** Arcane Barrage damage has been reduced by approximately 3.5%. ** Priest *** Immunity to Fear will no longer prevent Void Tendrils from landing on a target. ** Rogue *** Sanguinary Vein now provides at 16% damage increase (down from 20%). ** Shaman *** Lightning Bolt damage has been increased by approximately 8%. This also applies to Overload Lightning Bolt and Echo of the Elements Lightning Bolt. ** Warrior *** Mortal Strike now does 165% weapon damage (down from 185%). *** Overpower now does 105% weapon damage (down from 120%) *** Slam now does 190% weapon damage (down from 215%). *** Raging Blow now does 190% weapon damage (down from 215%), *** Bloodthirst now does 90% weapon damage (down from 100%). *** Wild Strike now does 195% weapon damage (down from 220%). * Items ** Overseer's Handaxe now hits for 1307-2428, with DPS increased to 1167. ** Gurthalak, Voice of the Deeps should again only spawn a Tentacle of the Old Ones when expected. * Quests ** Major Samuelson should no longer despawn before a player who has attacked him can earn credit for killing him in the quest "A Villain Unmasked". * Bug Fixes ** Tanks in Theramore's Fall are no longer skinnable for leatherworkers. They can still be dismantled by engineers. September 18 * General ** The health of all enemies in Theramore's Fall has been doubled. ** Theramore Footmen have stopped using Shield Bash. * Battlegrounds ** Alterac Valley *** The number of reinforcements in Alterac Valley has been reduced to 500 (down from 600). * Classes ** Death Knight *** A warrior's Bloodcurdling Shout should no longer affect bloodworms. ** Druid *** Pounce should now correctly consume only one charge of Dream of Cenarius. ** Mage *** Frost Armor now increases spell haste by 7% (up from 5%). ** Priest *** Angelic Feathers can now be used by all party members when the priest under the influence of crowd control spells, and no longer require line-of-sight to the priest to work *** Penance's base damage has been reduced so that it now deals significantly less damage at lower player levels, and slightly less damage at level-85. *** Shadow Word: Insanity should now deal 2667 to 2815 damage plus 290% of spellpower at level-85 (up from 2235 to 2359 plus 243% of spellpower). *** Mindbender damage has been increased by 20%. It now does 80% as much damage per hit as Shadowfiend (up from 66.7%). ** Rogue *** Shiv no longer generates charges of Anticipation. ** Shaman *** Capacitor Totem should benefit from the shaman's +hit bonuses, as expected. ** Warlock *** Shadow Bite damage has been reduced by 25%. *** Tongue Lash damage has been reduced by 25%. * Dungeons and Raids ** Tempest Keep *** Solarian's Solarium Priests should again be hitting for expected amounts of damage. * Items ** Marksman's Blade should no longer have a larger hit range than expected. ** Oracle Talisman of Ablution now diminishes in efficiency as its owner levels up. * Quests ** Interacting with Zidormi in Dustwallow Bay no longer requires Mists of Pandaria. * Bug Fixes ** Players should no longer retain glyph effects obtained in arenas after exiting the arena. ** Players who resurrect at their corpse after being offered a resurrection by another player should no longer receive resurrection sickness. ** Worgen characters who are advanced via a Scroll of Resurrection before completing their introductory quest chain and should no longer be stuck in a phased state. September 14 * General ** Talents can no longer be removed if they are currently on cooldown. * Classes ** Druid *** Druids under the effect of Dash no longer gain the Stampeding Roar buff from other Druids. *** Eclipse should no longer provide bonus damage after it fades. ** Hunter *** The Devilsaur Hunter pet ability Terrifying Roar should no longer apply to player pets or guardians. ** Mage *** Pyroblast and Combustion should combine to do the expected amount of damage and critical damage. *** The initial damage of Combustion is now properly affected by Shatter, increasing its crit chance accordingly. *** Cauterize can now only absorb up to twice the mages's maximum health. *** Glyphed Inferno Blast should properly apply the Pyromaniac debuff. ** Paladin *** Holy Paladins should now get the intended 15% bonus to spell hit. ** Priest *** Shadow Word: Pain should now interrupt flag captures and other similar processes with its initial damage (but not it's periodic damage over time). ** Rogue *** Crimson Tempest should now stack correctly with Sanguinary Veins and Mastery: Executioner. *** Cheat Death can now only absorb up to twice the rogue's maximum health. ** Warlock *** Shadowburn should always return a Burning Ember when it instantly kills the warlock's target. *** Soul Leech now causes Fel Flame to heal the Warlock for 10% of damage dealt in all three specs. *** Fel Armor now increases Warlock's health by 10%. * Dungeons and Raids ** Scholomance *** Janice Barov's Gravity Flux and Whirl of Illusion should now interact with players' immunity abilities as expected. * Items ** The level requirement for use of a number of elixirs has been fixed. * Quests ** Players are now able to complete the quest Mimicking Nature's Call by using the Carved Horn near the frozen waterfall in Howling Fjord. ** The quest objective for Call of Duty should again require that players "Ride the mercenary ship to Vashj'ir". * Bug Fixes ** Level 10 characters logging into patch 5.0.5 for the first time will now learn Control Pet and Control Demon properly. ** Death Knights advanced via a scroll of resurrection should now receive all level appropriate abilities including Death Gate and the two unique mounts: the Deathcharger and the Winged Steed. ** In the Gilneas starting area, Lady Sylvanas' health has been returned to normal. September 12 * General ** The Ethereal Soul-Trader pet is now immune to player abilities. ** We've made numerous fixes to the behavior of various systems in Cross-Realm Zones. * Classes ** Druid *** Dash again provides the intended speed bonus when reactivated after shifting out of and back into Cat Form. *** Feral stealth has been made more effective. ** Hunter *** Camouflage should no longer be cancelled on the hunter when an effect causes it to be cancelled on the hunter's pet. Cancelling a hunter's Camouflage should always cancel it on the pet. *** It should no longer be possible to spell reflect Narrow Escape. ** Mage *** Combustion should no longer ignore target damage multipliers when calculating the damage of the Pyroblast DoT on the target. ** Paladin *** Divine Purpose should only have one chance to activate once per finisher (which must land on at least one target). ** Priest *** Lightwell charges are no longer consumed and wasted if a player rapidly clicks on the Lightwell. ** Rogue *** Stealth has been made more effective. * Dungeons and Raids ** The Glory of the Cataclysm Hero meta achievement no longer improperly requires a Mists of Pandaria dungeon achievement. ** Karazhan *** The Chess encounter should once again proceed at its former, more leisurely pace. ** The Eye *** Kael’thas Sunstrider’s Gravity Lapse should once again function properly. ** The Ruby Sanctum *** Halion should no longer despawn shortly after entering combat. September 4 * Dungeons and Raids ** Firelands *** The Smoldering Egg of Millagazor from Ragnaros was dropping for 100% in Normal Difficulty for the past few days until a hotfix was made tonight that fixed the drop rate. Normally the mount only drops 100% of the time in Heroic mode. April 2012 April 17 * Classes ** Warlock *** Destruction **** Bane of Havoc no longer persists when the warlock changes to a spec that does not include the talent. * Items ** Fras Siabi's Barely Bigger Beer is a now bit less big, and its effect no longer stacks. * UI ** Inactive guild leader replacement (US, EU) now requires 90 days of absence, up from 30 days. Ascent to the rank of guild leader is now only available to guild members at Rank 2, 3, or 4. March 2012 March 26 * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** The Madness of Deathwing **** Burning Blood will no longer prematurely spike up to 100 stacks if players damage the Arm and Wing Tentacles very quickly. * Items ** Scroll of Resurrection outfit items designated for healers no longer have Strength. * Quests ** The deprecated quests Keanna’s Will and The Shattered Blade are now removed from quest logs upon login. * UI ** Fixed a bug that locked some Mobile Armory users into Away status in-game. March 7 * General ** Scroll of Resurrection has been updated with additional rewards, including two new flying mounts for you and free upgrades to Cataclysm, boost to level 80, and free faction and race transfers for your returning friends. Visit our Scroll of Resurrection start page to learn more and get started. * Items ** Fury of the Destroyer now works as it says in the tooltip and immediately grants 5 combo points when it triggers and 5 combo points every time a finishing move is used for the entire 6 second duration of Fury of the Destroyer. February 2012 February 23 *General **A completed character race change should no longer clear your active quests. **Multiple hunters attacking the same target should now see the proper benefit from Noxious Stings. *Dungeons and Raids *All players identified as tanks in Raid Finder are now automatically labeled as assistant leaders. *Firelands **Lava Wielder's Lava attack should now hurt players in the area of the visual effect. *Items **The Blast of Corruption effect from Rathrak, the Poisonous Mind will no longer hit creatures that are very far away when used with the Fire Nova ability. **Ruthless Gladiator's Footguards of Alacrity, Ruthless Gladiator's Boot of Cruelty, and Ruthless Gladiator's Boots of Alacrity have received a +25 Stamina increase. **Cataclysmic Gladiator's Armwraps of Accuracy and Cataclysmic Gladiator's Armwraps of Alacrity have received a +22 Stamina increase. **Cataclysmic Gladiator's Waistband of Accuracy, Cataclysmic Gladiator's Waistband of Cruelty, Cataclysmic Gladiator's Boots of Alacrity, Cataclysmic Gladiator's Boots of Cruelty, and Cataclysmic Gladiator's Footguards of Alacrity have received a +20 Stamina increase. *Quests and Creatures **The quest Heeding the Call is no longer available to players. February 7 * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** After the instance is cleared, Crimson Lifebinder now resurrects the non-player characters at Wyrmrest Temple, and they are fully functional. *** Ultraxion **** The event leading to Ultraxion now requires 15 Drakes killed, down from 24. * Events ** Love is in the Air *** Players are now able to receive Lovely Charms while on the quest "Test Your Strength", when the player's inventory has both the Darkmoon Adventurer's Guide and Lovely Charm Collector's Kit. *** Players now have the chance to receive both the Lovely Charm and Grisly Trophy from a single kill. ** Lunar Festival *** Elder Dawnstrider now spawns farther away from nearby Flame Crest mobs. * Items ** Maw of the Dragonlord should now have its effect triggered by healing from Holy Word: Sanctuary. ** Windward Heart should now have its effect triggered properly by Healing Rain. February 2 * General ** Mass Dispel should once again dispel up to 10 friendly or enemy targets. ** Resilience should now properly reduce the damage over time effects for targets affected by Mind Control. * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** Lord Afrasastrasz no longer offers the option to disable the Power of the Aspects buff in Raid Finder mode. *** The Spine of Deathwing **** Corrupted Bloods should no longer maintain threat after reconstituting themselves from residue. * Events ** Darkmoon Faire *** Soothsayer's Runes and A Treatise on Strategy should now drop from all appropriate Heroic and raid bosses. *** Murozond's Temporal Cache now has a chance to contain Monstrous Egg and A Treatise on Strategy. * Quests and Creatures ** Players who inadvertently disconnect during Tailgunner! should now find themselves able to complete the quest. ** Baby Crocolisks have been given tiny teething rings, and Tiny Teeth! should no longer transfer to other players. ** Players should no longer encounter any invisible Young Crocolisks during the quest The Pit of Scales. * Items ** Cunning of the Cruel will now trigger its Shadowbolt Volley approximately three times as often, but will deal approximately one third as much damage. This results in the tooltip for the item being incorrect, but should moderate its burst damage in PvP. January 2012 January 9 * General ** Killing a boss in a guild group while using the random Heroic Dungeon Finder should now award guild reputation and experience. ** Mobs that have been damaged by Shadowy Apparitions should again provide experience when defeated. ** Darkmoon Tonk and Darkmoon Zeppelin should no longer become a horde balloon after performing a faction change from Alliance to Horde. * Dungeons and Raids ** Hour of Twilight *** Archbishop Benedictus **** Thrall and Archbishop Benedictus should no longer fail to complete their roleplay introduction (preventing players from completing the instance). ** Well of Eternity *** Mannoroth **** Starting the Mannoroth encounter should no longer remove Stealth effects. ** Dragon Soul *** Twilight Elite Dreadblades and Twilight Elite Slayers should now refrain from doing melee attacks while mounted, and always engage and melee players after landing on the gunship deck. *** Ultraxion **** All Fading Light debuffs and Aspect crystal buffs on players should now be cleared when the encounter ends. *** The Madness of Deathwing **** The Corrupted Parasite debuff is removed from a character who leaves the zone. * Events ** Darkmoon Faire *** Players should now be able to complete the quests "The Captured Journal" and "The Enemy's Insignia" after having completed them in a previous month. * Items ** Vial of Shadows proc damage should now be increased by ranged attack power for hunters. ** Souldrinker and Gurthalak, Voice of the Deeps no longer have a chance to proc twice for paladins with Seal of Truth active. ** Vishanka, Jaws of the Earth now invokes Speaking of Rage bonus damage that is treated as ranged damage and benefits from ranged critical strike chance. * Quests and Creatures ** Pelturas Whitemoon should no longer becomes unresponsive after a player completes the quest "All's Well". References External links Hotfixes